


The Hobbit Drabbles

by middleearth2asgard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3033986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleearth2asgard/pseuds/middleearth2asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that aren't reader inserts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Pregnancy

Sigrid paced back and forth in the kitchen while waiting for her father to get home. She had sent her brother and sister on an errand to the market so that she could speak to him alone. Wringing her hands together out of nervousness, she mentally went over what she was going to say to him. She had been preparing it for weeks, but it didn't make it any easier. 

She was disturbed from her thoughts by her father walking through the door. 

"Hey Da," she said, smiling at him as best as she could manage. 

"Hey darling," he responded. After taking off his coat, he walked over and gave her a hug and a peck on the top of the head. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his brows in concern. 

"Nothing!" She lied unconvincingly.

"I can tell when something is bothering one of my children. Go ahead and tell me what it is." 

She hesitated. This was her Da she was talking to. The man who had raised her and her siblings. Surely, she shouldn't be afraid to tell him. But, he could also be a stern and overprotective man at times. What if he hated her once he knew? 

Realizing she didn't have a choice, she took a deep breath and, speaking as calmly as she could, said "I'm going to have a baby." 

Bard didn't move a single muscle for what seemed like ages. Finally he said, "You are going to have a baby?"

Not sure whether or not it was a question, Sigrid simply nodded her head in response. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Suddenly she blurted out, "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

That seemed to bring Bard out of his state of shock. He pulled her into a tight hug and said, "You are my little girl. I could never hate you." They stayed like that for several minutes, with Bard holding his daughter while she sobbed into his chest. 

Once she had calmed down, he pulled back from her and said "My baby is having a baby." 

Then he sat her down at the table and asked, "Who is the father?"

Now she was even more nervous than before. She had felt like such a fool when she realized that the boy had taken advantage of her. He had said so many beautiful words and had promised to love her always. She didn't realize it had all been a lie until she saw him in the arms of another. She was so ashamed that she hadn't told anyone but her best friend. 

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Who could possibly be interrupting at a time like this?" Bard muttered to himself while moving to answer the door. He opened it to reveal a certain blonde dwarf prince. Sigrid's breathe caught in her chest. What was he doing here? Especially at the worst possible moment?

In the years following the Battle of the Five Armies, Bard had become very close friends with the dwarves of Erebor. They would often drop by unannounced and spend several hours with him and his family. Usually he was very pleased to see them, but now was not one of those times.

"This is really a very inopportune moment, Fili." Bard said, with the annoyance clear in his voice. "Come back another time." 

"I am afraid this cannot wait," he replied. Fili walked past Bard and into the house. His eyes travelled to Sigrid. He took note of her tear-stained face and quickly realized what conversation had just transpired. 

"I came to speak to you about your daughter's...condition," Fili said, addressing Bard. 

Bard's eyes flashed with anger as he lunged at Fili, "I'll kill you for taking advantage of her!"

"Da, no!" Sigrid was now grabbing onto her father's arm and pulling him back. "He never touched me!" 

After Bard had calmed down, Fili attempted to speak to him again. "Sir, over the past several years, Siggy and I have become very dear friends. She told me about the boy, how he did wrong by her, and about the situation she is in now." 

He stopped to clear his throat and straighten himself up as much as possible before continuing. "The truth of the matter is that your daughter has been a woman for a few years now, according to your people's standards, and I happen to be very much in love with her. With your permission, and her acceptance of course," he said smiling gently at her, "I would be honored to take both her and the baby as my own." 

Sigrid stood there amazed by what she had heard. She had once thought that no one could ever say anything more beautiful than the words her lover had offered her. But Fili's simple speech, given directly from the heart out of genuine love, had easily put the others to shame. She wondered how she hadn't fallen in love with him before this moment. 

Bard took his daughter by both arms, looked her directly in the eyes, and said "I do not think I could find a better husband for you if I were to search the entire world for one. But the decision is ultimately yours." 

With tears in her eyes, she said "I love you, Da. I always will." 

Then she ran and threw her arms around Fili's neck. Whispering in his ear she said, "And that goes for you too, my darling husband."


	2. The Line that was not Broken (Tauriel x Kili)

Tauriel sat on the floor of her room in Mirkwood, eyes closed, lost in her thoughts. She was thinking back to the day that she'd first met him. She had been struck instantly by his handsome features, but it wasn't until their first evening together, speaking together about the beauty of the moon and stars, that love for him had begun to take root in her heart. 

As the minutes passed, the memories of him played in her mind. Healing him, the touch of his hand for the first time, and the private, intimate moment they shared before he left with his kin were as vivid as if she were living those moments all over again. 

While she remembered the feel of his lips against hers and the sensations that her body experienced while pressed against his, she rolled his rune stone between her fingers. She had considered giving it back so that it could be buried with him, but she knew she had to keep it. She needed to hold onto a piece of him, no matter how small. But now, she would have a much more significant, and living, piece of him to hold dear. 

Rising from the floor, she packed her belongings and made to leave her home. She would be traveling west in search of someone who had the right to be a part of her new life. 

The traveling was easy at first, but as the months wore on, it became harder and harder with each passing day. It took her a long time to find the person she was searching for, and she feared that the crucial day would arrive before she had completed her quest. 

But now, she stood in front of a small house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked gently on the door. It was opened by a short dwarfish lady with long black hair. Time and grief had aged her greatly, but it was obvious that she had been very beautiful. Tauriel recognized her eyes immediately, even though they didn't hold the same twinkle that his once had. 

She seemed irritated at first, apparently displeased that an elf was disturbing her. But once she took notice of Tauriel's condition, she bonded with her in only a way that a shared experience that bring. 

"Come in," she said, opening the door and stepping out of the way to allow Tauriel to enter. "You look exhausted. Have a seat and I'll fix you some tea." 

While the elf sat in silence, she studied the small home around her and wondered if it was the same one he had grown up in. It was small and quaint, but had a homey charm to it. When the dwarf returned with the tea she said, "My name is Dis. What is an elf in your condition doing in these parts?" 

"I came to return this," she responded, slipping the stone into the older lady's hand. As Dis stared at it, tears began to well up in those familiar eyes. "I thought it only right that you have it, and that you have the chance to be a part of your grandchild's life." 

"I had a feeling that's why you were here," Dis said. "But I couldn't let myself believe it. I should have known though. Kili always had unusual taste in women," she added with a choked laugh. 

That was the first time Tauriel had heard or thought of his name since his death. She had always just referred to Kili as "he" or "him," even in her own mind, because his name was too painful for her to bear. But it surprised her that this time, hearing his name brought her happiness. Perhaps it was because she was now no longer alone in her love for him. 

Drying her eyes, Dis asked, "How long until you're due?" 

"It should be any day now. I was afraid I would not find you in time. I want Kili's child to know what's left of his family and his people. If you'll have me, I wish to stay here." 

Dis stared at the elf in front of her. The other dwarves would not take kindly to an elf living among them, but she was not going to deny herself the joy of helping raise her only grandchild. 

"Of course you may stay." 

Tauriel and Dis each had many questions for the other, but now was not the time to bring up the subject of the dead. Now was a time for the living. As Dis busied herself with preparing the house for two new residents, Tauriel rested with her hands on her expectant belly. 

Speaking quietly to the growing life inside of her, Tauriel said "I do not know which of us you will take after, but know this: you are very much loved, my dearest one. And you are proof that the lines of the strong can never really be broken."


	3. Imagine Thranduil having to save young Legolas just like Mufasa saved Simba.

"Where are we going, Legolas?" Tauriel asked as her best friend boosted her up onto his horse. 

"You'll see," he replied as he pulled himself up into the saddle in front of her. 

"Aren't you not allowed to go riding without an escort?" she asked the young prince.

"What Ada doesn't know won't hurt him," Legolas replied with a smile. Then he urged the horse onward. 

Tauriel began to get a bit nervous as they reached the edge of the forest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I've never left the forest alone before."

"You aren't alone. I'm here with you."

"I'm not sure that counts."

"Oh stop being such a baby, Tauriel. This is going to be fun." 

Tauriel huffed behind him, but didn't reply. Legolas' idea of fun didn't usually coincide with her own, and she often wondered if he even knew what the word meant. They rode in silence over flat lands covered in green grass that eventually turned into rocky, barren terrain. 

Finally, Legolas stopped his horse and hopped down onto the ground below. 

"So we came all that way to see some boring old rocks?" Tauriel asked as she followed him off the horse. 

"No, we didn't come to see some boring old rocks. Now shush and follow me." 

The two small elves' light steps were silent even in the utter quiet that surrounded them. 

"That's what we came to see," Legolas whispered as he peeked around one of the rocky formations. Tauriel popped her head around the corner and gasped. "Legolas we can't be here!" 

"Well, we're already here aren't we?" he said peering up at the tower that lay before them. "Let's check it out." 

"And die?" Tauriel asked. "No, thanks. Let's go home." 

"This place has been abandoned for years. One little look inside won't hurt, unless you're scared?"

"I am not scared! Fine, but make it quick." 

They crept towards the tower that seemed to stare down at them ominously the closer they got to it. About halfway to it, Legolas wanted to turn around and call it quits, but he didn't want to admit that in front of Tauriel so they kept going.

The door to the tower was old and rusted, and made a great deal of noise when they pulled it open. As they stepped in, the horrid smell of the place hit both of them in the face. It was dark, damp, and quite terrifying inside. Legolas almost jumped out of his skin from fright when Tauriel's trembling hand grabbed his for support. 

"Look at this," Legolas said, pulling Tauriel with him to the other side of the room. He picked up a rusty old sword with a broken blade.

"It looks like an old Orc sword," Tauriel said, taking it from him to get a better look. Squinting his eyes, Legolas noticed a flight of stairs a few feet away from where they were now standing.

"Should we go up?" 

"We've come this far," Tauriel replied, shrugging her shoulders. She was still frightened, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. 

Hand in hand, they walked up the narrow, winding staircase. They had to watch their step because the floor was littered with broken weapons, pieces of clothing, and bones. At the top of the stairs, they entered a little room that was just as unpleasant as the one downstairs. Tauriel let go of Legolas' hand and moved to the window to look out. Legolas began inspecting all of the items on the floor until he found something that shouldn't be there. There was a small pile of ashes in the center of the room, and they were still slightly warm to the touch. 

"We need to go now!" he called out to Tauriel.

"There's no point in rushing off," a deep voice hissed from the entrance of the room. At the top of the staircase stood three ugly orcs. Tauriel bolted over to Legolas and hid behind him, grabbing him by the arms. 

"We haven't had visitors in a long time, " another one of them said. "You should stick around for dinner."

"Yeah, you'll have the honor of being the main course," the first one said, and then they all started to laugh. 

Legolas drew his small blade and pointed it at them, which only caused them to laugh harder. "Looks like he's going to try to put up a fight. Good, it'll make it more fun. Isn't that right?" 

The third Orc that had been silent nodded his head almost violently in agreement and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth at an unnatural angle. 

Legolas scanned the room and his eyes fell on the window that Tauriel had been standing beside earlier. It was very small, but so were they, and they were only one flight up. 

Legolas whispered in Elvish to Tauriel, "Out the window. It's our only way. You first. Now!"

Then he rushed forward and swung his sword at the orcs, striking one of them across the face. When he heard Tauriel hit the ground below, he ran and jumped out of the window. The landing hurt, but both of them were unharmed so they took off running. As they ran around the tower in the direction of their horse, the orcs were coming right at them through the front door. The one closest to them lunged forward and grabbed Legolas by the leg, pulling him down. 

"Legolas!" Tauriel cried out. 

Right as he turned to swing at the Orc, an arrow landed in the center of its forehead. He jumped up and turned to see his father riding towards them on his elk. Legolas ran to Tauriel, pulling her out of harm's way, and watched while his father sliced off the heads of the other two orcs. Thranduil then rode over to them and asked, "Are you harmed?"

They both simply shook their heads no.

"Good, now get on your horse. You're going home now." 

No one spoke for the entire ride. When they were finally back in the Woodland Realm, Thranduil said "Go home, Tauriel. I wish to have a word with my son." 

Tauriel gave Legolas a sympathetic look and a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before she left the father and son alone.

"Come," Thranduil said.

Legolas followed his father back to his throne and watched nervously while his father sat quietly upon it for what seemed like an eternity. "Do you know how foolish your actions were?" Thranduil asked at last. 

"Yes," Legolas answered, dropping his eyes down to the ground in order to avoid his father's angry glare. 

"Then why did you do it? To show off? To defy me? You risked your own life, and also the life of one of your subjects. That is not how a responsible prince should behave."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said, trying to hold back the tears. "I just wanted to be brave." 

Thranduil's expression softened. He reached forward and rested his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. It means you are willing to do the right thing, no matter what the risk to yourself, when trouble comes to you." 

"Like mother did?" Legolas' soft voice asked quietly. 

"Yes, like mother did." 

Thranduil pulled Legolas into a hug. "I was frightened today, more than I have been in a long time. I was afraid I was going to lose my treasured son. Promise me you won't do anything like that ever again."

"I promise." 

"Good," Thranduil said with a smile. "Now go get cleaned up for dinner." 

The next morning, Thranduil woke his son up much earlier than usual. 

"I have a surprise for you," he said. From behind his back, he pulled out a small bow and a quiver of arrows and handed them to Legolas.

"These are for me?" he asked, his eyes widened with excitement and his fingers traced over the bow.

"After yesterday, I thought it might be a skill that you need to start learning. Go get Tauriel. I have one for her also. I start training you both right after breakfast." 

Legolas hopped out of bed, ran to his father, and gave him a tight hug. "I love you, Ada." Then he ran out the door, still in his pajamas, to go fetch his friend.

Thranduil sat on his son's bed, shaking his head and staring after him. 

Smiling, he said, "Our son just had to turn out to be exactly like you, didn't he?"


End file.
